


backstabbers

by dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai



Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [13]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Twinyards bonding, aftg summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai/pseuds/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai
Summary: Twinyards bond while one sprays the other in the back
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	backstabbers

Neil barely got any sleep as it is, and being woken up by fucking water in his face was not pleasant, but it did give him an idea for Andrew’s torture #13.

He blinked, looking at a deadpan Andrew, who was not even trying to conceal the water gun he held in his hand.

Kevin snuck his head through the door.

“The teams are us and Aaron against the upperclassmen. We play at two.”

Neil glanced at his watch.

“It’s ten.”

Aaon rolled his eyes from where he was standing ut the door.

“We fraternize with the enemy till two.”

Neil and Kevin grimaced together.

*

Neil held a plate of oranges as he looked at Matt try and race Dan.

Kevin appeared beside him and kissed him chastely. 

“We need to get Andrew out of that.”

Kevin sighed and understood what he meant.

“He is literally on our team.”

Neil smiled.

“Well, he’s got backstabbers on his team.”

Kevin smiled.

“He has.”

He leant down to kiss Neil once again, properly this time, when someone cleared their throat.

Both of them turned around in unison, to see Aaron, who looked absolutely bored, except for his eyes, which were practically dancing with amusement.

“Backstabbers, huh?”

Kevin tilted his head.

“What about you?”

Aaron seemed to consider it but all of them knew that both the twins were petty as fuck.

There was no way Aaron would refuse.

“Fine,” Aaron said. “As long as I get the first shot.”

Kevin and Neil looked at each other and came to a silent agreement.

There was no way they’d let Aaron take the first shot.

“Sure,” Neil said. 

“Of course,” Kevin said.

Aaron considered them.

“I’m not getting the first shot, am I?”

Both Neil and Kevin shook their heads.

Aaron sighed.

“You know, you two might just be good for him.”

*

Andrew just caught the tail end of what looked to be a very interesting conversation.

He was just about join when he heard what Aaron had to say.

“You know, you two might just be good for him.”

It was clear who that  _ him _ was and it stopped Andrew in his tracks.

His breath came in quick puffs and he stared at Aaron, who stared back unabashedly.

“I meant it,” Aaron said, seemingly to Kevin and Neil, who, he guessed, must also be staring at Aaron the way he was, but he made a direct eye contact with Andrew.

And with that, he turned and walked to Allison, who was holding alcohol of some kind.

Andrew followed.

He needed to be drunk for the conversation he was going to have.

*

_ What the fuck,  _ Aaron thought. That comment was only for Neil and Kevin.

Not his fucking brother.

He wanted to drown, preferably where no one could see him.

*

Andrew caught up with Aaron, who was about halfway through his glass of beer.

He cast a mournful look at his drink and kept it aside, looking at Andrew.

“What do you want.”

“What the fuck was that?” Andrew asked him a little aggressively. 

Aaron looked to what Andrew was gesturing to and raised an eyebrow.

“That, Andrew, is known as an inflatable pool-”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You know what I’m talking about.”

Aaron sighed and downed his drink.

“You heard what I said.”

Andrew looked at Aaron with an indecipherable look.

“I did.”

Aaron looked exasperated now.

“What do want from me, Andrew?”

“Why’d you say it.”

Aaron looked at him.

“Because it’s true and I meant it.”

Andrew swallowed and mirrored Aaron’s crossed arms.

“Katelyn, she’s, good for you too.”

Aaron looked taken aback.

“I guess, thanks, then.”

Andrew nodded.

“Thank you too.”

They nodded solemnly and immediately walked in the other direction.

Renee smiled from where she had watched the entire interaction.

*

Dan clapped her hands for everyone’s attention.

Matt stared up at her adoringly.

“Our plan is simple. We see them, we shoot them!”

Allison raised her drink.

“I’ll drink to that.”

Renee smiled.

“Let’s do this.”

*

Aaron walked in full display, with his gun held aloft as he walked towards the pool, and sat on its edge. 

Matt came in view slowly, first only his shadow, and then a bit and then a bit. Aaron got up in anticipation. Sure enough, Matt took one look at him and fired, but Aaron just dropped, now shielded by the pools (admittedly) short walls.

Aaron heard Matt’s footsteps as he came around the pool, and before he knew it, Aaron tripped him with a swift kick to his feet and held him at (water) gunpoint. 

Matt smiled at the face os death as Aaron showered him with water.

Aaron helped Matt up.

“Good game.” 

*

Andrew snuck around the bushes that lined the columbia house. He held his gun ready, hoping that Neil had cornered Renee in the front of the house, preferably against the porch.

He saw a shadow move in front of him on the ground. He plenty gave a thumbs up, knowing that Kevin, who was on the roof had seen him. He heard a small grunt and then a quiet “Fuck yeah,” and he knew Allison was down.

He made his way to the front stealthily, and was almost there when he felt a quit nudge to his neck.

“Hey, Andrew.”

Andrew grit his teeth and turned around.

_ Where was Neil when he needed him? _

Rene smiled serenely.

“I was surprised there wasn't anyone at the front of the house. It just seemed like someone would be there.”

Andrew tried not to let his surprise show.

“Well I don’t know,” Andrew said, “Surely you would have a reason to suspect that. What was it?”

Renee laughed.

“Don’t try to distract me, darling, it won’t work-”

Andrew looked at her triumphantly and Kevin doused Renee from the roof.

“Hmm,” Renee said, looking up. “I must say, this idea is good.”

Andrew ust touched her and said, “Where’s Matt?”

Renee sighed. 

“Aaron drenched him.”

Andrew smiled. 

“Great.”

Renee sighed as she was escorted into the house.

Andrew crossed another name of his mental list and smiled.

“Where’s Dan?”

*

Neil fucking loved Dan, but not right now, when she had him with his gun on the ground and no visible means of escape.

(Keyword:  _ visible _ )

((No visible means of escape. There was always the wild card.))

“Get down,” Dan said lovingly, and Neil almost smiled.

This was the wild card he needed.

He sighed for effect and crouched down.

He waited about a second before kicking Dan’s legs out from under her and standing over her with her gun in his hands.

Worked every single time.

*

Andrew looked happily as Neil came into view with a drenched Dan.

“That’s great, Neil, now we can say we won-”

“Oh, no,” Neil said, as all of them pointed their guns at Andrew. “ _ We won. _ ”

All of them released a spray of water directly at Andrew, getting him soaked, as he stood there stoically, apathetic.

He sighed and looked at them.

“Backstabbers.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
